1. Field
The present invention relates to a backplane for a flat panel display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the backplane, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the backplane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, or the like, is manufactured on an active-drive backplane including a plurality of pixels each including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor so as to embody a high-resolution display. In particular, a TFT using an oxide semiconductor has excellent device characteristics, and is manufactured at low temperature. Due to such features, such a TFT is regarded as an optimal device for a backplane of a flat panel display.